


Push My Buttons

by CrazyJ



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, More Fluff, Sexual Innenuendos, admitting feelings, funny fluff, happy endings, small spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJ/pseuds/CrazyJ
Summary: Sid was late. Exceptionally late. Which was why the last thing he needed after a very long morning was for Claude Giroux to get on the same elevator as him and push every. single. button. to. every. single. floor.
Gingers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePackWantstheD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/gifts).



> To my boo who doesn't seem to believe that I can write fluffy things and claims I only cause her cheesby heartbreak and pain <333 You're not wrong, but know that I love you my dear!

Sid was late. Exceptionally late.

Run/walking through the lobby of the NHL tower in downtown New York, Sid slowed his pace to a brisk walk as a gaggle of female employees staggered past in their high heeled shoes, giggling and waving at him as they whispered between themselves.

Rounding the corner away from the onlookers, Sid sped back up, hastily pushing on the up arrow at the bottom of the elevator shaft multiple times in hopes that in doing so the elevator would arrive that much quicker.

Chancing a look at his wrist watch, Sid let out a huff of irritation at the time, upset at the traffic, the fans who had stopped him to talk about his "gorgeous" goal the other night and specifically at his (current least) favourite pair of dress pants which had decided to rip down the inseam just as Sid had been getting into his rental car to come to this meeting.

What felt like an eternity later, the elevator pinged to his left and the doors rolled open, Sid anxiously waiting for the people to exit the elevator, so entrenched in willing them to move their sloth-like legs faster that he completely missed the second body which had sidled up beside him with a bemused expression on their face.

"Late are we, Sidney?" Claude drawled, his face chalk full of amusement as he released a peel of laughter when Sid turned and shot him a murderous glare, the two men bumping shoulders as they simultaneously stepped into the elevator.

"Are you trying to piss me off, Giroux?" Sid hissed as he reached out to push the button for the 24th floor, knocking Claude's hand out of the way with a loud smack when the other man tried to push the button for the 12th, a ginger eyebrow cocking in surprise at the other man's petty actions. 

"Ooh, someone's testy today if we're resorting to last names, eh Crosby?" Claude asked, smiling with full teeth at the subsequent glare Sid shot his way when Claude pushed the button to keep the doors open twice as they tried to close even though no one else was actually trying to get on. "I thought we were past this. Irrational anger was so 2012."

"Claude," Sid drew out between clenched teeth. "I don't have time for this today, okay? And yes, I am late."

"How late are we talking?" Claude asked innocently, looking at the floor numbers with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Late enough that I should have been here twenty minutes ago," Sid retorted with another huff of annoyance, though this time it was directed both at the situation and Claude himself as he pushed Claude's hand away for the second time and jabbed the "close door" icon.

"Well that's not my fault is it?" Claude asked casually, slowly lifting his left arm and pushing the buttons to every floor between the second and 24th while watching Sid as Sid stared resolutely at the ceiling, huffing another sigh when the elevator pinged to say they had reached the second floor.

"Why the hell are we stopping if no one is actually getting on?" Sid asked angrily, moving his neck to peer into the empty hallway as Claude bit his fist behind Sid's back to keep himself from laughing out loud, turning his head briefly to look at the other 22 numbers which were all still lit.

"Who knows," Claude said as innocently as he could muster, perplexed and endlessly amused that Sid had yet to notice what he had done, dying inside with excitement at the impending overreaction from his former Team Canada captain. "Maybe they got on another elevator?"

"I don't have time for this," Sid muttered under his breath, shooting a quick look at the floor numbers and body stilling as he saw the makings of his elevator mate's prank.

"You mother fu-" Sid started, stopping abruptly when Claude burst into racous laughter, the younger man bending over and wiping at his eyes as the elevator stopped and pinged at the third floor, again opening to reveal no one waiting to enter which only helped to further Claude's amused laughter. 

"Why?" Sid asked in a flat tone, staring at Claude with no visible expression as Claude continued to laugh, his breath hiccupping with the force of his laughter. 

"Simply because I can mon amie," Claude said between chuckles, standing up finally and wiping at his eyes which were pooled with tears of amusement. "Also, your face is priceless right now."

"You know I can just get off, right you ginger fucker?" Sid said with a huff as the doors to the fifth floor opened and closed though Sid made no move to actually get off.

"Feel free Sidney, but you know if you get off then the enemy wins and we just can't have that now can we?"

"I hate everything about you," Sid replied with as much defiance as he could muster, glaring at the 19 still illuminated buttons as the elevator shifted in its agonizingly slow ascent upwards.

The two men went silent as they hit the sixth, seventh and eighth floors, though Claude was forced to stifle a laugh at every one of them due to the puffs of air Sid released when the doors opened to reveal the pale beige of the adjacent wallpaper.

"Why are you even here Claude?" Sid said with a sigh as the doors opened to the ninth floor, chancing a look at the other man who was leaning casually against the corner with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, jangling some loose change which was in them much to the utter dismay of Sid who was a few floors between throttling him as he was too proud to get off and wait for another elevator and therefore let Claude win.

"You Can Play meeting," Claude said simply, adding a whistle to the overwhelmingly painful noise of the doors dinging every time they reached a new floor and the change jangling in Claude's grey slack pockets which was slowly pushing Sid to the brink of daylight murder.

"That doesn't answer why you are here in this elevator with me just begging to make me punch you," Sid responded sarcastically.

"That's fine, you punch me fairly frequently all things considered," Claude said easily, though he did curl his hand in his pocket into a fist just in case. "And why not, you punch like a girl as it is?"

"Girls are capable of punching just fine you sexist prick," Sid said with a flustered huff, ignoring the slight against his fighting skills which were admittedly pretty poor. 

"My point exactly," Claude responded, turning to look at the doors on the eleventh floor as they rolled open to reveal three men and a woman waiting to enter the elevator.

"Might want to wait for the next one folks," Claude continued airily despite the interruption into what would have been a perfectly crafted dig at his elevator partners expense. "Sidney here has got a bit of a case of the upset tummy and let me tell you, you do not want to be in here with him right now."

The four individuals made concerned expressions almost simultaneously and stepped back, holding their hands up in a universal peace offering as two of the men wrinkled their noses, taking a surreptitious breath of air and finding themselves grateful they hadn't caught a whiff of what they imagined was a bad case of day-old Mexican as the doors closed leaving Claude with an infuriated Sidney.

"You fucking dickwad," Sid said petulantly, turning to take a step closer to Claude instinctively as he tightened his fists to do...something, anything to get back at Claude for this infuriating display of superiority. "Why?

"It's more fun when it's just the two of us," Claude answered the unasked question honestly, his eyes glinting when Sid's face contorted at the words.

"Oh my god, I'm going to murder a ginger asshole," Sid said absentmindedly, rubbing his hands across his face to ease his frustration just as Claude went a frightening shade of red and burst into laughter once more at the obvious mis-innuendo. 

"Wording, Sid, wording," Claude gasped between breaths of laughter, clutching onto the rail inside the elevator. "I mean, don't? My ass isn't ready for that kind of abuse quite yet."

"Oh dear god," Sid said in complete mortification, the blush rushing up his chest and turning his cheeks a bright red colour which spread to the tips of his ears as the elevator dinged opening the doors to the empty fourteenth floor lobby.

"So what's your type, blonde assholes? Brunette assholes?" Claude inquired only half-teasingly, his eyes tracking the blush on Sid's cheeks as he unconsciously licked his lips. 

"I'm calling your mother and asking that they return you immediately," Sid said with only a partial blush as he made eye contact with the other man who was watching him with an expression that Sid couldn't quite place. "And my dick is too good for your ass."

"I can't say my ass feels the same," Claude responded with an air of confidence that surprised even himself as Sid turned his entire body to shoot a glare at him. "He's delightful."

"Did you seriously just refer to your ass in the third person?" Sid asked exasperatedly, running his hands through his gelled hair and wincing as he accidentally pulled tightly at some of the longer strands.

"Did you seriously just say that your dick was too good for me?" Claude retorted, straightening up and turning to face the wall, looking at Sid over his shoulder poutingly as he pushed his ass out as far as he could. "I mean, it's not your ass by any means, but look at this thing."

"I could eat it for days," Sid replied flatly, reveling in the choked noise Claude made as he turned abruptly to face him, his eyes wide in shock at the seemingly unexpected and filthy comment from the older man.

"Well, that sounds like a better place to start," Claude said with faux-confidence, his face still an un-seemingly red colour as he adjusted his pants to hide the incredibly untimely boner which had decided to appear at the other man's comments.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing," Sid said with an air of nonchalance as he tried to reign the situation back in, his heart beating at a million claps an hour as he tried to ignore the pool of warmth in his stomach at the sight of a flustered Claude.

"I try not to advertise it," Claude replied softly after only a brief moment of hesitation, deciding to take the plunge in hopes that he was reading the situation correctly as Sid had taken another step closer, the elevator doors opening to the seventeenth floor though again no one was there waiting.

Sid stopped from where he had found himself moving closer and eyed Claude appraisingly, looking the other man over from top to bottom and eyes coming to rest on the bulge that could be seen through the grey slacks before tracking his eyes up to meet Claude's gaze which looked to be a mixture of aroused and partially terrified.

"So when was the last time someone murdered said ginger asshole," Sid said lowly, earning another choked off noise from the ginger man at the second lewd comment in a short amount of time.

"Um?" Claude stammered his face possibly more red than his hair should permit. "Not for a while?"

"Are you sure about that?" Sid questioned, stepping forward and quirking the corner of his lip as Claude stepped back into the wall of the elevator, the doors closing on the nineteenth floor as he did so, the elevator rocking upwards and causing Sid to lose his balance, catching himself with his hands on either side of the other man's body. 

"I'm sure I'd know if there had been," Claude said with his own quirk of his lips, eyeing Sid's thick red lips which were only centimeters from his face, the elevator slowing as it came to a stop at the twentieth floor, the doors opening and closing to little affair.

"Well, maybe they just weren't very good?" Sid suggested, licking his lips sensually and smirking when Claude shifted uncomfortably again in his slacks.

"To be fair, it has been awhile. What do you suggest?" Claude asked after a long moment, tracking his chin upwards and closer to the older man's who followed the motions with interest.

"I'd let you know, but someone's made me extremely late so I don't have much time."

"You asshole," Claude said with a surprised laugh, his breath tickling Sid's cheek who smiled devilishly in response. "How late are you anyways?"

"My meeting starts at 11," Sid answered though he was more focused on the man whose body heat he could feel radiating through his suit jacket then the actual question or answer.

"Sid," Claude said with a quiet huff, glancing down at his watch with a confused look. "It's 10:54, you aren't even remotely late."

"If you're not early you're late as the saying goes," Sid said with a wry grin. "Not my fault you are too much of a caveman to know better."

"Ooh, ooh, aye, aye," Claude grunted sarcastically in response, his voice dropping yet another octave as his tone got significantly huskier.

"What are you, a monkey?" Sid asked, pressing closer so he could feel the line of Claude's dick hard against his thigh.

"Only in bed," Claude said with a glint in his eye, leaning up to bring his lips towards the other man's, just about to slot them together when a loud ding reverberated in the elevator and voices sounded outside the enclosed space as Sid and Claude jumped apart, both straightening out their lower bodies and casually adjusting their positions as best they could just as the doors finished opening to reveal Patrick Burke and his sister Molly.

"Sid!" Patrick cried happily, reaching into the elevator and shaking Sid's hand, gesturing for him to exit and waving happily at Claude. "G, good to see you!" 

"You too, Pat," Claude said with fake enthusiasm, glancing uncomfortably at Molly Burke who was eyeing he and Sid with a knowing expression.

"Come on, Sid, meeting is just about to start. Claude, Molly is actually heading down to lead the You Can Play shoot today so she might as well go with you. See you in a bit."

Sid stepped awkwardly out of the elevator, turning to shoot am apologetic look over his shoulder as Patrick led him away, swallowing down the disappointment as he watched the elevator doors close on his view of Claude.

"Good kisser?" Molly asked after a moment of silence as the elevator began to descend with purpose towards the 12th floor.

"Didn't get that far," Claude muttered, knowing he could trust Molly of all people with said information.

"Damn," she replied with an understanding nod.

"Yeah," Claude answered. "Damn."

***

A knock sounded at Claude's hotel door a few hours later after a long day of commercial shoots and product signings and Claude sighed at the intrusion, pulling himself from his bed and walking towards the door as another knock sounded through the hard wood.

"Coming!" Claude shouted with a hint of annoyance, not bothering to check who it was since he had spent the last twenty minutes waiting for his room service.

Pulling the door open, Claude was facing the other way as he reached into his back pocket looking for his wallet, turning back to tell the person on the other side to hold on as he went to grab his card and instead coming face to face with Sid who was staring at him with a determined expression on his face.

"Were you serious earlier?" Sid asked, his expression not changing as he waited for Claude to answer. "Or were you fucking with me?"

"I wouldn't fuck with you about that," Claude replied honestly. "On the ice yeah of course, but never about that."

"Were you serious about me?" Sid questioned his face shifting slightly as he waited anxiously for the other man's response. 

"Did you want me to be?" Claude asked instead of answering the directed question.

"More than I care to admit," Sid said after a brief moment, his face shifting again to reveal how frightened he was as he again waited for Claude to answer.

"Are you actually planning on murdering a ginger asshole?" Claude asked nervously, his heart beating loudly in his chest as he tried to figure out where this was going.

"Oh my god," Sid said with an exasperated laugh, shaking his head as his shoulders loosened. "I figured I could at least take you for dinner first."

"We've been to lots of team dinners," Claude pointed out, his own shoulders relaxing as well. "Right now I need you to get in here and kiss me like you should have done hours ago."

"Do I get to eat the ass if I do?" Sid asked with a gleam.

"Oh my fucking god, get in here you loser," Claude said with a laugh, grabbing Sid by his tie and pulling him into the room, shoving him back into the door once it had closed and finally slotting their lips together, pulling away after a few exchanged kisses before adding. "But I mean if you wanted to, I wouldn't be opposed."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This story is being gifted to my love ThePackWantsTheD, but she was the one who told me about the idea and a significant portion of the idea for this fic was developed chat fic style in one of our conversations, so even though I gifted it to her it was also sort of written by her too??? So you know, that's cool and all.
> 
> 2) To be fair, I do actually write a ton of angst so if you want to be mad at me as well for hurting our cheesby loves then make sure to check out my other story [City of Colour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8313523/chapters/19037653) which is just getting started and know that I am not completely a cruel animal at heart. But I get if you want to hate me for at least the first few chapters.
> 
> 3) Hopefully this was actually funny?? I'm trying out a bunch of different styles these days as I feel inspired to write again so I'd love to hear what you think and what you liked and what I can improve on!
> 
> 4) If you want to come hang out and talk hockey or hockey rpf, come find me at hobrerek.tumblr.com
> 
> 5) Finally, THE FLAMES BEAT THE BLACKHAWKS TONIGHT AND ACTUALLY WON A GAME FOR A CHANGE. Us Flames fans apparently CAN have nice things after all. Feels good to win for once. Go Flames Go!


End file.
